


The Strongest Man I Know

by ShoutIntoTheVoid



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoutIntoTheVoid/pseuds/ShoutIntoTheVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin accompanies Arthur and the knights on a mission to slay a beast that has terrorized a village and Merlin gets hurt. Will the knights be able to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strongest Man I Know

**Author's Note:**

> This has some Merthur hints at the end but if that's not your thing it could still be read without those implications.

Arthur and the knights looked out in horror as Merlin was hoisted up into the air by his foot, dangling like game caught in a trap. Nothing surrounded the manservant, and it would appear to any passerby that Merlin was levitating in thin air, but the worrisome knights knew the dreadful truth. 

Arthur and his men were out hunting a beast that had ravaged a small village. The messenger who pleaded with the king for aid had blubbered through his weeping of victims suffering the wounds only comparable to being mauled by a bear or another beast of great size with sharp claws. The villager, however, swore that he saw no beast nor heard one. All he witnessed were indiscernible shadows throwing people like sacks of wheat and tearing through their flesh as if it were a knife to warm butter. 

Gaius had concluded that the beast was a Dracharma, an invisible beast similar to a bear, which was a creature of the old religion. Arthur, the knights, and Merlin set out at dawn to find the creature and kill it. 

They were traveling deeper into the forest when there was a rustle coming from a bush.

“What’s that?” asked Gwaine. The knights turned in the direction of the shrubbery moving toward it, swords drawn. 

Arthur put an arm out to halt his servant, “Stay back Merlin.” He commanded. Merlin stopped where he was, following orders for once, and drew his magic close, so that it was dormant at the surface and ready in a matter of seconds. The knights all inched closer to the bush when finally Percival touched the tip of his sword to the leaves and slowly pulled them to the side. There the knights found nothing, no shadow and certainly no beast.

“Well that was a waist-“ Gwaine was cut off by a yell of anguish.

This is how the knights found Merlin floating mid air, droplets of blood trickling off his foot. They stood and watched in horror as Merlin was quickly dropped and then picked back up again, this time by the abdomen. Gwaine, being Merlin’s best friend, drew his weapon first. Before he could charge, Leon gripped his shoulder, holding him back. 

“We cannot see the beast. If we try and kill it now we might hit Merlin in the process.” Gwaine looked at Leon, pained that he was right. They were helpless until the beast had dropped Merlin for a long enough period that they could strike. 

Lancelot shook his head, “We cannot just watch him suffer” he exclaimed. 

Arthur blanched. Nodding he said, “We have no choice.” 

The beast had Merlin up against a tree, pawing at his now bare chest leaving deep wounds in his wake. Merlin tried to collect himself and his magic but the pounding in his head was too loud to let his thoughts flow clearly. When the beat dropped him to the ground belly down, Merlin let out a muffled cry of anguish, the soil stinging like salt in his wounds. He took the moment he was given out of the monster’s clutches to recite the incantation under his breath that he had prepared for this particular mission. Just as he finished, the now visible creature held Merlin down with his claws dug into the warlock’s leg. 

“Now!” Arthur screamed, and the knights immediately charged the beast, each sinking their blades deep into the monster’s flesh. It collapsed, skewered on the swords. The knights made quick work of rolling it to the side so that it would not crush Merlin. 

“Merlin!” Arthur cried, kneeling beside his friend. Blood had begun to pool around Merlin’s chest. “We need to turn him over, help me.” With Lancelot by Arthur’s side, Gwaine by Merlin’s injured leg, and Elyan and Percival opposite the king, the knights worked together to gingerly turn Merlin onto his back. The warlock cried out in pain but soon felt the relief of the ground no longer boring into his chest. 

“Arthur.” Merlin whimpered. 

“It’s alright Merlin, we are going to get you back to Gaius. You’ll be alright.” The king was trying to sound positive but failing as his voice quivered. He placed his hand upon Merlin’s cheek and whipped a tear from the bruised skin. 

Elyan piped up, “Sire, we have to try and stunt the bleeding. The wounds to his chest are quite deep and he is losing blood fast. At this rate he would bleed out by the time we reach Gaius.” 

Arthur nods still looking at his wounded friend but it is Lancelot who speaks. “I know he keeps a sewing kit in his pack,” the knight points out as he reaches into the leather satchel that was thrown to the base of the tree upon impact. Upon finding the kit, he raises it into the air as if it were a prized possession.

“I can do it.” Gwaine reaches for the kit, “I’m used to patching up my own ailments.” 

Merlin is breathing like he has stones in his lungs and Arthur prays to the gods that there is no internal bleeding. 

“Percival, Leon, I need you to hold his arms. Lance, Elyan, I need you to hold a leg each. Princess, I need you to keep him calm.” Gwaine orders. The knights scrambling into position, being wary not to cause Merlin more pain. “Merlin,” Gwaine speaks softer than he ever has, “my friend, this is going to hurt but I need you to stay as still as you can.” Merlin nods his head in understanding. 

As Gwaine begins to sew the first wound shut, Merlin lets out a roar of pure anguish. Arthur grabs his hand and the warlock squeezes it until the knuckles turn white. “Merlin,” Arthur says tenderly, “look at me.” And, for a second time that day his manservant listens. Merlin’s eyes swim with pain and tears being to flow freely down his muddy cheeks. He grits his teeth as Gwaine continues, and every now and again he cries out, squeezing Arthur’s hand so hard, it almost breaks. But, through the pain his eyes always land back to those of his king. 

Gwaine finishes and Merlin’s head spins. He takes the shreds of what was once Merlin’s shirt and bandages the wounds. 

“Percival, Elyan, ” Arthur addresses his knights, “I need you both to ride ahead and warn Gaius of Merlin’s state, have him prepare to begin treatment as soon as we return.” The knights nod and mount their horses, glancing at the broken warlock once more before galloping away. 

“Lancelot, Gwaine,” Arthur begins, “You two are to accompany me back to Camelot. Merlin will ride with me.” The other two nod. Arthur mounts his horse first while Lancelot and Gwaine assist Merlin onto the saddle in front of the king. Arthur wraps Merlin in one arm and holds the reigns with the other. Gwaine and Lancelot flank the king; close enough to make sure that Merlin will not fall off the horse. 

The warlock is unconscious now and he falls back against Arthur’s chest. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin is first aware of pain as he begins to reclaim consciousness. Slowly, he opens his eyes and grimaces as the light causes the pounding in his head to increase in volume.   
The next thing he realizes is that he is laying in his bed, but does not immediately recall how he got there. Then, a flash of memory informs him of the one-sided battle he faced against the Dracharma. He winces as he brings a hand to his now bound abdomen. A gargled groan escapes his lips at the dull pain that radiates from under the bandages. 

“Merlin!” a voice exclaims. Merlin turns to see that it belonged to Arthur who was now rushing from a chair in the corner of his room to Merlin’s side. “How are you feeling?” He asks, eyes wild as they roam over the whole of Merlin’s form.

“Worse than shit.” Merlin croaks.

Arthur sighs in relief to hear his friend jest. It was a sign of hope. 

Merlin heard rustling noises coming from the floor in front of his bed, and his heart pounds in his ears. 

“Merlin!” Gwaine shouts as he pops up from the ground. “It’s good to see you awake lad!” Gwaine’s outburst triggers a procession of knights to pop up from the floor one by one. Each one’s face brightened when they took in the sight of Merlin awake. “Mate,” Gwaine softens as he strides to the opposite side of the bed that Arthur’s on, “You gave us all quite the fright.” He placed a gentle hand on the other man’s shoulder. 

“I knew you’d pull through,” Lancelot piped in, “you’re quite possibly the strongest man I know.”

“Hey!” Percival mocked offense and Merlin giggled through his blush. 

Before the mob of knights could engulf Merlin with their affectionate well wishes, the door burst open.

“All right you lot,” Gaius spoke in a warning tone, “you all can come back later if you wish, but Merlin needs rest.”

The knights new better than to cross Gaius and with the grace of newborn calves they all piled out the door. Of course, all except for Arthur. 

The king looked at Merlin intensely, reaching for the other man’s hand and giving it a light squeeze. “You scared me Merlin, I thought for certain you were as good as dead.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes, “oh, so much faith you have in me Sire, didn’t you hear? I’m the strongest man alive.” His words laced with mirth and his lips turned upwards slightly. But Arthur looked even more serious.

“I thought I might lose you Merlin.” Arthur whispered, his words sobering Merlin’s previous jest. With one of the warlock’s hands still caged in his own, the king took his other and let it cup gently Merlin’s jaw. The pads of his thumb stroked with the weight of a butterfly kiss over the other man’s purple-splotched cheekbone. Merlin’s stomach flipped into his throat and he gulped at the lump that formed there to no avail. 

Arthur looked into Merlin’s eyes as if they held the last drop of water in a dessert oasis. As though if he stared at them long enough he could find hope in such a time of hopelessness. Tears threatened his eyelashes. 

“I’m right here Arthur.” Merlin spoke so softly Arthur almost didn’t hear him. 

Gaius’s presence could be felt by the door, and Arthur knew he had to go. 

“Rest now my friend,” the king squeezed his companion’s hand once more in farewell, “I will return when you awake.” Slowly his fingers slid away from Merlin’s leaving the warlock’s hand to drop to his side. 

Merlin watched as Arthur left and felt the weight of his eyelids increase until he could no longer bear to keep them open. He was left to dream about butterflies landing on his cheeks, fluttering inside his chest, leaving kisses on his lips, their wings a brilliant gold and their eyes a striking blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! comment with any feedback!


End file.
